Demon Twins From Hell
by VallirenWrites
Summary: Of course nothing good could have come of Morgan being asked to babysit Jill and Percy for one day. Satanic rituals, fire and exploding Auradon? Just your average Tuesday. Gift for XxxTheySayI'mEvilxxX.


**A little surprise gift for my I.F Evil featuring Morgan, Jill and Percy. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Thank you so much, Morgan," Uma said gratefully. "I know Jill and Percy can be a handful, but I'm really glad you're willing to take care of them."

"Hmm." The teal-haired boy replied, brushing past his cousin to look at the young boy and girl staring up at him. Uma waved goodbye, heading out to go do her day-long meeting. Harry was already waiting for her, and Gil was over running things in Auradon. Thus, Morgan was stuck babysitting two six year olds from hell.

He motioned to Jill and Percy to follow him inside. "Alright, you two, try not to cause any property damage while your parents are gone."

"So I can't set the backyard on fire?" Percy pouted. Morgan rubbed his temples, sighing in exasperation. _This is going to be a long day._

Jill was busy swinging her toy hook at everything in sight. Uma's cousin winced as he heard something fragile break, pulling the little girl away from the porcelain jar shards and going to retrieve a broom. He swept up the broken pieces of the vase that Harry had stolen for Uma when they were sixteen years old. Thank god it wasn't something that valuable… it had already been pretty cracked, and the pattern was ugly anyways.

He turned back to the twins, crossing his arms in the 'do what I say or you're going to be in trouble' posture. "Alright, now that that's cleaned up, what _domestic_ activity do you two want to do?"

"Painting!" Cheered the twins, raising their fists as they continued chanting.

"Alright." Morgan chuckled. _When they're not causing trouble, they're actually pretty cute._

He pulled out some of the old paints, faded and the colors tinted with all of the different colors. Jill and Percy raced forward with some wooden canvas and some paint brushes, sitting down and beginning to paint. Morgan sat on the frayed sofa, smiling slightly at the twin's intense expressions. Percy's face broke out in a grin and he stood up, walking over to Morgan and turning his painting so Morgan couldn't see what was on the canvas. "Mory! Look what I made!"

The cecaelia raised one eyebrow. "What'd you make?"

Percy turned it around again and Morgan's eyes widened in slight horror. "Uh…"

"It's Auradon on fire! See, there's the people screaming and the big explosions and there's the Isle having a big party cuz they're free!"

"But isn't your godfather Gil in Auradon?" Morgan asked, trying to keep calm. It was more than a little unnerving that a six year old had come up with something like that. Well, if _anyone_ had drawn that, it would have been unnerving. But a little kid like Percy... _What have Harry and Uma been teaching their kids?_

"We'd get him off of there and then we'd roast food over the big fire! The explosions would be pretty!"

"Dear lord…"

Percy frowned, tearing up. "You don't like it?"

Panic surged through Morgan. If Uma found out he had made her kids cry, she would surely kill him. "No, it's very pretty! Let's… let's just leave the Auradon fires in our imaginations, okay?"

"Okay!" Percy chirped, a smile lighting up his face. "Now I'm gonna draw a lion getting killed by hunters like I read in one of Yen Sid's books!"

"Should we maybe switch to a different activity..?" Morgan said tentatively. He'd rather not deal with a psycho child drawing animal death scenes. Jill nodded, throwing her brush down with a frustrated scowl. "This is stupid anyways!" The little girl exclaimed, standing up.

Morgan gave them a little bit of freedom to run around, rubbing away the coming headache. Eventually, he realized that the house had gone abruptly silent. He walked outside to see Jill balancing on the roof tiles. "Jill, get off of the roof!"

"But I'm summoning the gods of destruction!" She protested, holding a lit candle higher. When did she even get a candle and how in the name of whatever gods were up there did she know how to use matches?

"Where's Percy?"

"Probably setting the basement on fire!"

 _What._

* * *

And when Morgan raced down to the basement, he did indeed find Percy standing by a huge furniture fire that took up about half of the room. The little boy was laughing as he swung a torch around, singing some very disturbing version of 'Heigh Ho'.

" _Heigh ho, Heigh ho, into the fire you go! Heigh ho, Heigh ho, coals so hot that they melt snow!"_

"For the love of god, Percy, put the fire out!"

"NEVER!"

* * *

*time skip*

* * *

The door opened and Uma stepped through, seeing Morgan sitting with a book on the sofa and half of his hair scorched black. She smiled, pulling him in for a quick hug and making him drop his book into the soap-and-water filled bucket he had used for mopping up the candle wax Jill had thrown everywhere.

"Thank you again, you can stay the night if you want." Harry said, walking past and being tackled to the ground by Percy.

Morgan agreed, he'd explain to Ace in the morning why he had been gone.

* * *

That morning when he woke up, Morgan felt like it was unusually hot. He looked over to see Jill standing by his bed. She smiled her impish grin, twirling an unlit torch in one hand. "Morning, Mowgan! I set your bed on fire!"

And the now very scorched Morgan discovered two things: His bed was, in fact, on fire; and Jill and Percy were demon twins from hell.

Needless to say he never babysat for his cousin again.

* * *

 **And...done! Let me know what you thought.**


End file.
